


A Sprain Ankle

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love, Not Jean Grey Friendly, Protectiveness, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-22
Updated: 2002-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Rogue sprains her ankle and Logan wants to help. Ororo eyes a good idea to test on Scott.
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men), Ororo Munroe/Scott Summers
Kudos: 5





	A Sprain Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Mel who wanted some fluff; hope you like.

Part 1:

"Jean! Jean, where are you?" Scott called, his tone urgent as he reached sickbay.

Jean turned towards him and almost dropped the papers in her hands. Why was Scott carrying Rogue and what the Hell was she doing with her arms around Scott's neck?!

"What is it? I'm busy," Jean said shortly and turned her back on him.

Scott reached her and forcefully turned her back to face him and Rogue.

"Rogue is injured. Help her," he demanded, worry in his voice now.

"Put her on the bed," Jean demanded and Scott gently placed Rogue on one of the empty hospital beds.

Jean quickly looked Rogue over; she looked all right but as if she had been crying.

"She hurt her ankle while playing basketball with the others," Scott told her and sat down by Rogue's bedside.

"Which one?"

"The right," Scott tried to take Rogue's shoe off gently but a sound of pain still escaped Rogue's lips.

"Sorry," Scott said softly.

"Ah'm alright," Rogue insisted.

"That's what you said before I carried you down here," Scott reminded her and she forced a smile for him.

Jean examined Rogue's ankle and then began to make a bandage for her.

"You carried her for the sake of a sprain ankle?! She could easily have walked on that," Jean insisted and 'accidentally' touched the sore flesh on Rogue's ankle and made the girl clash her teeth together.

"Yes but it would have pained her," Scott simply explained.

It wasn't missed on Scott that after he and Jean had broken up a few months ago she was more jealous than she had ever been when they had been dating. At least now he knew that it hadn't been his fault their relationship had failed; Jean simply wanted anything she couldn't have.

"Where's Marie? Is she alright?" Logan asked as he barged into sickbay and scanned the room for her. He found her in bed with Scott holding her hand and Jean standing off to one side, having just finished her bandage.

"Marie!" he all but yelled and hurried over to her.

Speaking of things Jean can't have, Scott mused.

"She's alright. Just a sprain," Scott explained but Logan's worry didn't seem to ease.

Scott stood up and let Logan sit by Rogue instead. Logan took Rogue's gloved hand in his and kissed it.

"You alright, darlin'?"

She smiled warmly to him.

"Yes. It really isn't serious," she explained.

"That's it. You can leave now, Rogue," Jean said and motioned with her hands that she should stand. Rogue sat up strait in bed and put her legs towards the floor.

"Come here," Logan said and before Rogue knew what was happening Logan had her in his arms.

"Thanks but Ah can walk," Rogue insisted but pressed close to Logan's chest all the same.

"You could get hurt," Logan said and shook his head at her and carried her towards the door. Scott followed behind. "And you…" Logan said and turned towards Scott.

"Yes?" Scott's voice was filed with forced patience.

"If you ever hurt Marie again…" Logan began.

"I didn't hurt her. The kids were playing ball, I was judge and suddenly she fell. It was an accident," Scott explained. He was beginning to get tired of getting threatened by Logan ever time Rogue as much as looked at something potentially dangerous.

Logan turned his attention from Scott to the woman in his arms.

"Then no more ballgames for you," he insisted.

"Logan, Ah love you and all but please stop treating me like a fragile china doll," Rogue said as she with Logan and Scott left sickbay.

"I…just don't want to see you hurt," Logan explained and wished Scott would soon leave them. That man was having too much fun seeing Rogue telling him what to do.

"Ah know but keep this up and Ah'll…..Ah'll…" she was at a loss for words.

"Keep going. You were doing great," Scott grinned. Logan gave him a hard look. "Hum…I gotta go do…something," Scott said, a smile still playing around his lips as he left the two of them alone.

"Marie, I love you and care for you. I'll do anything for you but I can't stop wanting to protect you," Logan said seriously. She smiled at him.

"Ah know and Ah don't want you to. Ah just want to breathe. Deal?"

He smiled at her.

"Deal."

"Good."

"So, does this mean you want me to put you down so you can walk by yourself?"

"Let's not get drastic."

Epilogue:

"Okay, people. Dinner in five," Scott said to Ororo and Rogue who sat in the livingroom before he disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Ah hope someone is helping him with the cooking. Ah'm hungry tonight," Rogue said and Ororo laughed.

"How's your ankle?" she asked and nodded to Rogue's bandaged left ankle. It had been thee weeks since her accident yet still Logan carried her around practically everywhere.

"Just fine," Rogue grinned.

"But…Logan…:" Ororo began confused.

"Ah know," Rogue laughed as understanding drew in Ororo's eyes.

"I think you're on to something…"

10 minutes later Scott entered the livingroom again.

"Girls, today please," he insisted and nodded towards the kitchen. Rogue gave her best 'help me' look and reached out her arms. Scott sighed.

"Logan!" he called and Logan entered the room and smiled at Rogue.

"I've got you, darlin'," he assured her as he carried her towards the kitchen.

"You sure do," she whispered and pressed herself close to his chest. Logan's smile got wider.

"You do know that it was your other ankle you sprained, right?" Logan asked as they had almost reached the kitchen.

Back in the livingroom Scott turned towards Ororo.

"You coming?"

"Yes."

She went towards him but suddenly fell halfway towards him.

"Ororo!" Scott said concerned and came to her and kneeled besides her. "You alright?"

"My…ankle," Ororo said pained and held her hands to her left ankle.

"Let me see," Scott gently removed her hand and examined her ankle. "Yes, it does feel warm," he said concerned.

It better after I almost burned myself to get so close to the fireplace, Ororo thought.

"Can you walk?" he asked and helped her to her feet.

"Augh," Ororo said as soon as her left foot touched the floor and she all but fell into Scott's arms.

"You can't walk on that. Here, let me," with that Scott lifted her up into his arms and began to carry her towards the kitchen. Ororo pressed close to his chest.

"Thanks," she smiled. A sprained ankle sure had it advantages.

The End


End file.
